


Winter: Christmas Day

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Drama, M/M, Originally written in 2000, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair turns the tables and surprises Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter: Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed in 2000, left unaltered. First and always I need to thank Diana for the beta and the support! Series is dedicated to Chance for always find whatever I'm looking for!

It was three feet tall. It had little white lights on it. And it stood in the middle of the kitchen table. A Christmas tree. Well, kind of. And underneath: one small, rectangular box, wrapped in red foil with a large white bow. It didn't take a genius to figure out the gift must be for him.

What was Blair doing putting up a Christmas tree and giving him presents? The kid was Jewish after all, not to mention strapped for cash most of the time. Still, it was a sweet gesture, even if it was unnecessary. 

Jim Ellison had stopped celebrating the holiday when he'd woken up one Christmas morning to find that his mother had walked out on his family. Jim had decided at the age of nine that Santa did not exist, and that trust and love were double-edged swords, and that giving those gifts could also mean having them returned-and not always in a good way. So, he'd shut most of himself away, leaving just the tiniest sliver where only a few could reach him. Even then, everyone he let in found some way to hurt or abuse him. Eventually, no one was allowed in, and little Jimmy Ellison grew up, left home and found out that his childhood had prepared him well for the real world. 

Subsequent friendships and relationships had all continually proved him right over the years; there was no one he could trust completely. 

Then Blair Sandburg had shuffled into his life, ratty sneakers and all, and everything Jim thought he'd learned over the years about keeping his distance and not letting anyone get close, had been thrown out the window. Blair was the most open and honest person Jim had ever met, despite the occasional obfuscations. And try as he might, Jim had lost the battle early on, letting Blair into his heart, and not once had Jim been let down or disappointed. 

Blair was the only person Jim had ever told of his dislike of Christmas, yet there was a Christmas tree on his kitchen table. What was the kid thinking? Was he thinking? 

Blair stepped out of his bedroom, trying to read Jim's emotions. The tree was a gamble, but Blair was ever hopeful that he could replace Jim's old, sad memories with new, happy ones. 

"How was work?" Blair asked softly. 

Shaken from his thoughts, Jim shrugged, "Same as usual. People are shitty to each other, even on Christmas day." 

Blair nodded in agreement, slowly stepping towards the table. 

"I thought..." Blair started, but couldn't finish. "Guess it was a mistake." 

"No," Jim said, stepping within arms' distance of his partner, "it's a nice gesture." 

"Gesture? It's Christmas, Jim, and you're my best friend. It's a gift." 

Looking a bit sheepish, Jim mumbled, "But I didn't get you anything." 

"Christmas isn't about getting, it's about giving," Blair said simply. "Besides, you've given me a home, I don't need anything else." 

Nodding in acceptance, Jim pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Blair took his seat across from the Sentinel and slid him the small box. 

Methodically, Jim eased the tape away from the wrapping. Cheating a bit, Jim recognized the familiar ticking of a watch, and smiled to himself. He'd broken the band on his a week ago and had asked Blair to get it fixed for him. Expecting to see his old watch face on a new band, Jim was shocked when he recognized the brand name box. 

"Chief, this is too much," Jim said, attempting to slide the box back across the table. 

Blair's hand stopped him, "You can't return a gift, Jim. That's why it's called a gift." Blair laughed before continuing, "Besides, I had it engraved, it's yours for good, man." 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jim carefully removed the watch and turned it over. 'Time doesn't wait for the faint of heart.' 

Looking up into Blair's nervous eyes, Jim's words reassured him. "This is really nice, Chief. Thanks, I've never," Jim paused, clearing his throat, "I've never gotten anything this nice before." 

"Never?" Blair couldn't help but ask. 

"No. Dad stopped giving us gifts when we turned eighteen. And Carolyn thought that we didn't need to buy each other gifts, so we saved our money, and she bought a vacuum cleaner." 

"A vacuum cleaner? How romantic," Blair said sarcastically. 

"Was the only thing that sucked for a long time around here," Jim said, softly, mostly under his breath, but Blair heard him, and they shared a friendly laugh. 

Jumping up, Jim's eyes pinned Blair to his seat, "Don't move." 

His forehead crinkling in confusion, Blair watched Jim hustle up the stairs to his bedroom. Trying to make out the sounds, Blair wondered what his Sentinel was up to. A few minutes later, his wondering was over. 

Reading the paper presented to him, Blair couldn't help but be shocked. "You want me to have what?" 

"I want you to have half ownership of the loft," Jim said, firmly. "It's your home just as much as it is mine, and I want you to have that stability." 

"No, Jim. No way, I can't take it." 

"Chief, you can't refuse a gift, that's why it's called a gift," Jim said, mimicking Blair's words from earlier. 

Blue flashed against blue, seeing the answers to so many questions, and the possibilities which still lay under the surface. 

"Thank you, Jim." 

"You're welcome." 

They sat at the table, the darkness illuminated only by the white lights of the Christmas tree, talking about the past for an immeasurable amount of time. Eventually they raided the fridge and shared a Christmas dinner unlike any before. They laughed a lot, each man enjoying the easy friendship with which he had been gifted. 

Jim saw the tiny flakes first, as he returned from the bathroom. 

"Hey, Chief, it's snowing." 

"Oh wow!" 

They both rushed over to watch the white flakes fall onto their balcony. 

"Won't last past morning," Jim mused. 

"Maybe not, but it's sure beautiful now. 

Leaning closer to his Guide, Jim put his arm around Blair's shoulders. 

"Merry Christmas, Blair." 

Smiling radiantly, Blair answered softly, "Merry Christmas, Jim." 

The End. 


End file.
